


But a Smile

by howlittleweare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlittleweare/pseuds/howlittleweare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang challenges Neo to a rematch.<br/>But there's a reason why there is never a winner, and why both keep coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 3 of my headcanons go along with this fic:  
> 1) Neo is mute  
> 2) Neo is fucking crazy, like obsessed with blood and pain. Would totally be a serial killer if Roman didn't control her  
> 3) Roman adopted Neo when she was young and abandoned by her mother. He always defended her and looked after her, which gained her trust. Neo would do anything for Roman, she just wants to please him.
> 
> You don't have too accept them, just know that's what's going here.

Yang waited at the agreed meeting place at midnight. She listened to the water hit the wooden poles holding up the docks and felt the cool night breeze rustle her hair.

Yang was expecting an awesome rematch that she could tell all her friends about: how she pounded her rival with her swift fists of fury. It would be so sweet.

Instead though, Yang found herself an hour later being slammed against a cargo crate by a tiny ice cream woman. How did it come to this?

 

Yang was surprised, as she always is, by the speed and flexibility Neo Politan possess.

One second she was standing ten feet in front of Yang with that infamous smirk, the next she was sliding between Yang's legs, springing onto her back, wrapping her thighs around Yang's neck and using the momentum to bring the bombshell blonde crashing to ground.

Yang spat out "no fair" at Neo as she smirked from her perch atop Yang's chest. Yang growled and shoved her lightweight frame off, but can't help the exhilarated grin that graces her lips. Yang can't help but enjoy a challenge, though she could do without the sass.

She desperately wanted to wipe that smirk off the tiny mute's face. Yan was just assuming she was mute since she had never spoken a word before, but that could be just because she was quiet. But Yang was willing to do almost anything to stall her. Anything to throw her off.

Yang get to her feet and glared at Neo, who was examining her pink and white painted finger nails. Yang charged her, a move she was well known for, but gave a twist to it. She twirled to the right in a very Weiss-fashion, just barely missing Neo. She came to quick stop and faced the back of Neo within seconds. Her fist flew towards Neo's head, still facing the other way, and shatters the image on impact.

Frozen shards of Neo fell to the ground and disintegrated. Twenty feet away, Neo sat atop a blue crate, smirking underneath her pink lace parasol. She sprang from the crate onto the roof of the warehouse, very aware of how jealous Yang was of the grace of her moves. But Yang would never admit that aloud. 

She bounded from the ground using Ember Celia to boost her onto the metal roof. Her boots rang loudly on the green roofing while Neo's heels softly clinked. Her eyes swapped colors as she blinked, and Yang briefly wondered why they did that.

She pulled the blade from it's umbrella sheath. Yang cocked her gauntlets and waits for the woman to charge. It was hard to say how old Yang's opponent was. She was tiny and looked young, but she also had a slamming body that no one younger than Yang could physically have.

Wait, what? 

Suddenly Neo was beside her, their shoulders barely brushing, sword raised in front of her face as Neo looked wondrously at a drop of blood clinging to the edge of it.

Yang was confused, when did Neo move, and whose blood was that?

She reached up to feel a moistness on her cheek and found that it stung when she touched it, and came away with red blood. Yang's attention was brought back to Neo as she delicately licked the blade, tasting Yang's blood. Yang gaped in confusion and maybe slight fear. Not a smirk this time, but a smile etched itself onto Neo's face as she turned her pink and brown eyes to Yang.

Yang is given a moment to appreciate the gorgeous color scheme Ms. Politan was born with. From her perfectly styled hair to her short stature, Neo had it going for her. As Neo profiled Yang's expression, Yang wondered why there never seemed to be a determinable winner whenever she and the ice cream girl fought.

They just seemed to fight until something caused them to stop. Perhaps their fighting styles? Yang was definitely stronger, she could crush Neo like a tomato can if only she could get her hands on her. That was their difference, Yang relied on her brute strength, always charging into battle head first, always the first to throw a punch. Neo, on the other hand, was swift and agile. She avoided and dodged and ducked every attack. She moved so quickly nothing could touch her. Her strategy was to wait until her opponent had used up their energy to strike. Neo was also a very fast leaner and a quick study. Yang noticed how Neo only struck her once and figured out that Yang gained strength through hits.

They fought in an endless loop. Neither could be defeated if no one took a hit.

Yang is brought out of her trance when a quick hand grabs her hair and pulls sharply. Yang cries out and jumps away, a few strands remain in Neo's grasp. Yang's eyes turn red and she feel the flames emit from her being. Neo's head tilts in a condescending way and her eyes change again.

Yang charges once more, and feels elated when her punch actually lands in Neo's chest, no sounds escapes her lips disappointingly though. They both topple over the side, Yang was unaware of how close Neo stood to the edge, and fall crashing back down onto the dock. 

A thought crosses Yang's mind as she stood from the ruble and shook dust from her clothes.

Why hadn't Neo moved? All the past times Yang had attacked that way, Neo had cartwheeled away in her entrancing manner. Did she let Yang hit her?

Yang noticed as the smoke clears that she stood alone in the crater that their bodies' impact had formed. Neo stood several feet away without a speck of dirt on her. Yang huffed in annoyance at the way Neo tilted her head again and ran here eyes up and down Yang's body.

Was she checking her out?  
That was impossible, they were enemies. That didn't happen. But suddenly Neo was in front of her, shoving Yang's taller frame into the hard surface of a shipping crate and smirking up at her.

That was how it came to this, Yang recalled. Neo's small but powerful feet stood ontop of Yang's, prohibiting her legs from kicking out. One arm held Yang's right arm down, the Yang's other arm was pinned between their extremely close bodies, Yang tried not to notice. Neo's right arm held the thin blade of her weapon to Yang's neck. 

Yang watched Neo's eye colors shift back and forth in interest as the small woman watched the blade sink deeper into the skin of Yang's neck. A beed of blood swelled along the blade. Yang tensed and unexpectedly, in a highly risky move, head-butted Neo. There wasn't much momentum so it didn't do much except stun Neo for a second and cause her to drop the sword from Yang's neck. 

Neo gathered her thoughts quickly though and was instantly back in action, staring deeply into Yang's face. Reading her thoughts and expressions like a book, learning what makes her tick and how to make her squirm. Yang's busted lip oozed blood from one of their previous tousles and Neo's eyes were immediately drawn to it. 

Yang was almost scared at the way Neo's eyes turned pristine white and she shivered so close to Yang. Neo leaned forward and captured Yang's lips in hers. Yang was confused because didn't she just say that enemies couldn't be attracted to eachother? That wasn't a thing. So why was she eagerly kissing back?  
Yang was focused on the soft lips of the tiny mute and rough edge of her teeth as she dragged them across the swollen cut. She licked at the blood and worried Yang's bottom lip between her teeth. Yang's eyes closed, lost in the sensation but Neo's eyes remained open, watching Yang's reactions and categorizing them in her mind. 

She dropped Yang's hand to grab onto the collar of her jacket and felt it quickly run through her multicolored hair. Interesting....

A buzz from the comm in Neo's ear alerted her that Roman was trying to get in touch with her.

She separated from Yang quickly, didn't miss the way Yang chased after her lips, and brought her hand up to turn on the comm link. As Roman spoke to her, she watched Yang out of the corner of her eye. Neo brushed her hair back into place and licked the remaining blood off her lips. Yang shuddered not too subtly and Neo's smirk grew. This would be too easy.

When Roman finished, she released the button and gave Yang a look of arrogance before taking out her umbrella, bowing in her signature way, and disappearing leaving only the frozen image of her taunting figure.

 

This was interesting, Neo thought as she watched Yang leave the docks from atop a roof a few blocks down. Her hand came up to touch the imaginary thick blood she could still feel on her lips.

Roman never really approved when Neo played too roughly with her toys, but he never told her she couldn't. He always cleaned the blood off of her face and sent henchman to clean up her mess when she got bored with her toys and disposed of them. She didn't realize the blonde would be this much fun to play with. It had been a while since she had a toy that could actually hold her interest, a toy that she found simply irresistible.

 

Neo couldn't wait to break Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to discuss how much of a trash baby I am, or talk about Baked Alaska, my tumblr url is howlittleweare


End file.
